24fandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bob Jorgensen
How do we know this is Bob Jorgensen and not Phil Tuttle? --Proudhug 14:14, 13 June 2006 (UTC) : Well, Jorgensen appeared in 2 episodes, Tuttle appeared in only 1. If this guy pictured is the one seen in two episodes, then it's Jorgensen.... otherwise we need to move him to Tuttle. : In other words, I don't know. -Kapoli 14:31, 13 June 2006 (UTC) My bad, I hadn't noticed the second appearance. I guess I'll verify it when I get there. --Proudhug 14:40, 13 June 2006 (UTC) : It's him. I distinctly remember him later in the series saying telling Carl, "Too late, Carl." -WarthogDemon 16:35, 13 June 2006 (UTC) The guy in Image-1 is who told Carl it's "too late". Since he's the only one of the three financiers in this brief scene in 6p-7p to get real screen time, it is definitely Lew Dauber. Clearly this isn't the same man shown on the character page as of this posting. I'll figure this out when I rewatch 9a-10a. 08:56, 26 September 2008 (UTC) : Another one of my mystery characters. --Proudhug 09:03, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Not anymore, I think! First let me begin by saying the fellow in the pic below, which I've labeled "Image-2", should never have been called "Jorgensen". It was presumptuous of Kapoli to label the file that way. The scene where that screenshot was taken from simply did not indicate who that man was. I'm going to describe how, by the process of elimination, I'm certain that the man in Image-2 must be Tuttle. In the scene where Sherry talks to Carl over the phone, Carl is in a room with 3 other men: a big man seated with a drink (Image-2), a thin man beside him wearing glasses, and a fellow whose face is not visible because he is standing behind the eyeglasses guy. No additional people are visible, so it seems at the moment that it might be possible that others are present but unseen. But for the following reason I'm satisfied that this isn't possible. Later, the man with glasses is identified as Frank Ames. Ames tells Palmer that he just left a meeting with Carl, Phil Tuttle, and Bob Jorgensen. This is a total of four, which precludes the possibility that there were unseen others. Obviously at this point, the seated man with the drink (Image-2) and the standing guy whose face isn't visible are Jorgensen and Tuttle, in no particular order. Now consider 6p-7p. We see one of Palmer's financiers tell Carl it's too late. It is actor Lewis Dauber, and he is credited as playing Jorgensen. So, now we know what Jorgensen's face looks like (Image-1). By process of elimination, since that isn't the face of the man with the drink, we can determine that Jorgensen was the fellow whose face wasn't visible earlier, standing behind Ames. Therefore, the guy with the drink must be Tuttle, since there was no other souls present in that room. Any rebuts or questions before I update Tuttle's article? 08:04, 27 September 2008 (UTC) : To be honest, though, Ames didn't say he was in a meeting with only Tuttle and Jorgensen, so it is possible there were other people present. But I agree there's no reason to assume there actually were. I'm happy with closing this mystery off. And a little ashamed that I didn't look closely enough at the scene. Great work! --Proudhug 14:05, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :: Hmm yes, you're right, he didn't specify that. Given the private nature of the meeting, and the fact that there were only 3 other men present for sure, I think it would be a riskier assumption to assume that there were other fellows present, than to assume that Ames was being complete in his description of the attendees of the meeting. Glad we got another mystery solved! 22:47, 28 September 2008 (UTC)